1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card for use in fabricating a prototype of an electronic circuit. More specifically, the invention provides a printed card having a pattern of holes therein for receiving packaged circuits and/or discrete components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For prototype electronics circuits, multilayer printed circuits are not suitable because of the considerable time required for designing same and the great difficulty in making modifications. Different techniques are used for forming printed circuits at the model or prototype stage. These techniques use printed cards with impressions requiring a specific layout or not and different types of wiring such as traditional wiring, wrapping, multiwire or wiring called "ema-fil." However, these techniques present numerous disadvantages.
Thus, traditional wiring which may be carried out on a printed card having pattern of holes without specific layout, involves more especially a considerable waste of space due to the requirement of having holes for inserting the wires, the existence of "strands" resulting in coupling problems for high frequency signals, the impossibility of soldering directly on the card hybrid circuits of the flat case type in the positions provided for cases with a double row of connections or DIP cases.
The so called "ema-fil" wiring requires for each diagram a specific layout of the impressions on the printed card which results in relatively long construction times.